


RE: Notes

by FrankieForPrimeMinister



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Emails AU, F/M, Social Media AU, modern day AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 10:01:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrankieForPrimeMinister/pseuds/FrankieForPrimeMinister
Summary: A frazzled and distracted Sakura finds out the hard way that Kiba and a pesky, unknown stranger on campus have very similar emails. College Au!





	RE: Notes

**To:** pupsforlife81.konoha.edu 

**From:** ittybittypetals.konoha.edu 

**Subject:** Notes 

_Received 21/06/18 4:37PM_  

Hey Dog Breath can I get a copy of your notes from Mondays lecture? Please and thank you :P  

 

**To:** ittybittypetals.konoha.edu 

**From:** pupsforlife81.konoha.edu 

**Re:** Notes 

_Received 21/06/18 6:03PM_  

Dog Breath? Is that anyway to talk to a complete stranger on the internet?  

 

**To:** pupsforlife81.konoha.edu 

**From:** ittybittypetals.konoha.edu 

**Re:** Notes 

_Received 21/06/18 6:22PM_  

I’m so sorry, I was in a rush and must of messed up the email address. Please accept my apologies.  

**To:** ittybittypetals.konoha.edu 

**From:** pupsforlife81.konoha.edu 

**Re:** Notes 

_Received 21/06/18 6:31PM_

And what if I don’t want to accept your apologies? I open up my emails expecting _LOLCATZ_ and instead I get the most heinous of all insults thrown at me.  

 

**To:** pupsforlife81.konoha.edu 

**From:** ittybittypetals.konoha.edu 

**Re:** Notes 

_Received 21/06/18 6:47PM_

The most heinous of all insults? Seriously? And who even sends lolcats anymore? that’s been dead since 2010  

 

**To:** ittybittypetals.konoha.edu 

**From:** pupsforlife81.konoha.edu 

**Re:** Notes 

_Received 21/06/18 7:01PM_  

It’s quite insulting to someone who maintains a very respectable and perfectly human dental hygiene regime. 

 

**To:** pupsforlife81.konoha.edu 

**From:** ittybittypetals.edu 

**Re:** Notes 

_Received 21/06/18 7:05PM_  

So I just googled it and apparently its physically impossible to injure someone over email  

**To:** ittybittypetals.konoha.edu 

**From:** pupsforlife81.konoha.edu 

**Re:** Notes 

_Received 21/06/18 7:12PM_

I don’t know about that, your insult hurt me pretty badly. I don’t know if I’ll ever be able to recover from such a harsh attack. Maybe I should inform the campus IT department that there’s a cyberbully flouncing about.  

**To:** pupsforlife81.konoha.edu  

**From:** ittybittypetals.konoha.edu 

**Re:** Notes 

_Received 21/06/18 7:15PM_  

Im a little concerned with the state of this ‘prestigious’ university if you were somehow able to pass the entrance exams  

 

**To:** ittybittypetal.konoha.edu 

**From:** pupsforlife81.konoha.edu 

**Re:** Notes 

_Received 21/06/18 7:22PM_  

Well, I’m a little concerned with your grammar.  

**To:** pupsforlife81.konoha.edu  

**From:** ittybittypetals.konoha.edu 

**Re:** Notes 

_Received 21/06/18 7:29PM_  

My grammar? What are you, some snubby English major?   

**To:** ittybittypetal.konoha.edu 

**From:** pupsforlife81.konoha.edu 

**Re:** Notes 

_Received 21/06/18 7:34PM_  

Ittybittypetal, didn’t you get taught about cybersaftey. For all I know you could be fishing me. Trying to get my information for nefarious purposes.  

**To:** pupsforlife81.konoha.edu  

**From:** ittybittypetals.konoha.edu 

**Re:** Notes 

_Received 21/06/18 7:38PM_  

Its phishing  

**To:** ittybittypetal.konoha.edu 

**From:** pupsforlife81.konoha.edu 

**Re:** Notes 

_Received 21/06/18 7:40PM_  

It’s It’s  

**To:** pupsforlife81.konoha.edu  

**From:** ittybittypetals.konoha.edu 

**Re:** Notes 

_Received 21/06/18 7:41PM_  

We go to the same university genius. Were using university issue emails. If I wanted to I can literally put your email into the university website and find out who you were. Hardly a nefarious plot  

 

**To:** ittybittypetal.konoha.edu 

**From:** pupsforlife81.konoha.edu 

**Re:** Notes 

_Received 21/06/18 7:41PM_  

But where would the fun be in that?

**Author's Note:**

> This was done for KSMonth2018 and is also posted to Tumblr. Minor spelling and grammar mistakes on Sakura's behalf are intentional. Should I continue or nah? Anyway, until next time.


End file.
